


Petite Three

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [116]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Other, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse prompted "Leverage. Coffee House AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petite Three

Elliot slide a tray of pastries into the display case, watching Parker flirt, badly, with the geek who had taken to camping out on the table by the corner.

She was a terrible flirt. Luckily, this guy seemed just as bad. Grinning to himself, he plucked a fresh pastry out and popped it on a plate. “Parker,” he barked as he stepped across the small cafe to where she was standing. Her head snapped around, blonde ponytail bouncing. He held the hard-ass look for a moment longer, then smiled. “Got a leftover. Why don’t you take your break now?” Just to ensure she didn’t screw it up, he put the plate on geek’s table, rather than handing it to her.

Vanishing back into the kitchen, he peeked through the waiters slot, grinning to himself as Parker slowly, cautiously, sank down onto the seat opposite geek guy.

Geek guy was looking at her like she hung the moon.

Nodding his quiet approval, Elliot turned to making his next batch of muffins, quietly humming to himself as the ingredients came together under his hands.


End file.
